Falling Feathers
by M.J. Ethreal
Summary: Just as Iggy gives up on love it comes crashing down with no feathers at all. And her name is Schyler. As Iggy realizes his more human emotions it seems his feathers are falling. Iggy consults in Fang and tells Schyler his feelings but will that be enough IggyXOC
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Maximum Ride story so I hope you like it! Please review! This is set before they started destorying the Erasers and they choose not to follow through on there mission. When Ms. Martinez took out Max's chip she didn't lose the use of her hand and lost the voice in her head. Just to catch you up on my idea of what should have happened. I'd like to write more Maximum Ride stories so tell me if I'm doing it right. Lol.

**Chapter 1: Flowing Feathers**

**(Iggy's POV)**

**We were off once again to find a perminate place to live. Max gave up on the whole **_**save the world **_**mission and I'm thrilled! I juat wanna know where everything is so I won't have to depend on grabbing onto anyones shirt. Flying was awesome and its one of the few things that I know exactly whats going on. My hearing sharpens to a point of a dagger up here.**

**I feel almost complete with my family now. I mean with my real parents they wanted to sell me off to some freak show! The flock **_**is**_** my family. Max is like my big sister who just happens to love my big brother Fang. It was no desquise even to me, a blind guy. Nudge is like my little annoying sister, Angel is like everyones baby and Gazzy, even though he's **_**way**_** younger, is like my twin. I'm complete **_**almost**_**.**

**Deep down I know what I want but I think my mind doesn't want to comprehend it. I want what Max and Fang have. But no one in the flock is like that in my mind. Nudge is the closest thing there is to that and I only think of her as a little sister who's my number one fan. Angel is way to young and I can't even **_**imagine **_**thinking of her like that. Not that I want to imagine it! Max has been like my mom to me ever since I can remember! Plus she was going with Fang and he's like my big bro. So there you have it… I'm alone in the 'love' category.**

**Oh well… if I can fly I'll be fine. Who needs love anyway? **

**Who am I fooling? I cover it up easily with sarcasim so now all I have to do is make myself believe what I want them to believe. But what did I want them to believe?**

**(Schyler's POV)**

**Finally! I was out of that horrible place! I was on my own in the sky. On my own… that's not what I wanted. I wanted my sister Aaron back! She was taken to somewhere called **_**the school**_**. Where in the world was that? I guess I'd have to use a library computer. I hear of libraries from **_**the intitute**_** and seen pictures but have never been to one. **

**Well this was gonna be fun… not. I had flown far from New York and was in Maryland before I knew it. I needed to get away from **_**the institute**_** so those weird dog things wouldn't get me. I used my raptor vision for a 360 scan when it hit me… A huge furry mutant crashed into my side and hit my head with his mussle thing. **

**My eyes closed and I could feel the canine reject and I plummeting toward the earth. Was it really gonna end like this? 14 years of being tortured, beaten, and experimented on with no end! I had bat wings for christs sake! They infused my human dna with 2% bat dna and I ended up with bat wings and that sonar thing they do. 14 years of that for nothing? **

**Then just as I thought I was gonna die a aganising death I heard a slighly deep voice yell out , "Iggy watch out!" I opened my eyes just slightly as I felt to strong arms catch me in mid air. What I saw made my heart flutter. A pale face with white/blonde hair and blue eyes with a distant look in them looking down at me. I heard feathers flapping and looked over his shoulder to find an angels wings. Was he my gaurdian angel? He sure looked like it. **

"**I got her." The angel replied. His lips stretched into a grin that sent me into a peaceful unconsious dream.**

**(Iggy's POV)**

**I heard the hard strokes of wings and the slight flutter of a different kind of wing from ours but deffinetly not an Erasers. Then in the breifest moment I heard a crash and the sound of falling weight. As the much larger weight fell down to earth with a sickly splat the much lighter weight fell right above me. "Iggy watch out!" Fang shouted but I just a slight move back and stuck out my arms.**

**After a few seconds a human figure fell right in the crooks of my arm. The force of the blow carried me down only a few feet. I pushed the figure closer and felt the curve of the waist and immediately knew it was a woman. I looked down as to look into her. I heard her slight breathing and felt my heart flutter and heard her very softly gasp then her head fell back down slightly and her breathing grew faint again, odviously sleeping.**

"**I got her." I said toward Fang and pushed my wings upward and showed them the sleeping figure. **

"**Shes really pretty!" I heard Nudge say. "But she has bat wings!" She continued.**

"**It doesn't matter. She was odviously in trouble and we have to help. Plus that Eraser was after her so there should be more along shortly," Max said with that steel edge of hers.**

"**I can carry her if you want Iggy," Fang asked. I shook my head and Max led the way up North toward Canada. Pretty soon we found a large cave. We landed and I layed her down near the fire Max was working to build. **

"**Well… she is different." Max said odviously toward me. I nodded and sat down at the feet of where I layed the sleeping bat girl.**

**(Schyler's POV)**

**I awoke to the sounds of soft talking and breathing. I cracked my eyes open to the sight of a shadowed cave ceiling. I moaned as the pain from my head kicked in. It was a throbbing and felt like my brain was cracked in half. As soon as that moan left my lips it grew eeirely silent. I sat up slowly and saw 6 people stairing at me. **

**The closest was the blonde haired angel who saved me. The girl next to me had blonde hair also and brown eyes, the boy next to her had black hair and black eyes that staired through me! I flinced and looked at the next which was a girl with dark brown hair and eyes and caramel skin. The next to her was odviously a pair of twins with blonde hair and blue eyes. The boy set his wide eyes on me and the girl looked kinda spaced out. She had the cutest yorkie dog in her lap! **

**They all just staired at me and finally broke the silence, "W-where am I? And W-who are you?" The blonde girl next to me looked back at the fire.**

"**Your in a cave in Canada. Don't worry we won't hurt you. We just wanna know what happened to you." I nodded and she continued, "I'm Max." I held out my hand and she shook it.**

"**I'm Schyler. I came from a place in New York called the Intitiute. You odviously know since you all have bird wings correct?" She nodded.**

"**Yours are bat wings right?" I nodded grimly and stretched my leathery wings.**

"**Cool!" I glanced to see the young blonde twin boy sitting forward. I smiled and he said, "I'm the Gasman but everyone calls me Gazzy." I chuckled and the other twins face lit up and she smiled sweetly at me.**

"**I'm Angel. Nice to meet you." Her voice was so pure and sweet I almost flinced.**

"**Nice to meet you to. Whats your name?" I asked looking over at the caramel skinned girl.**

"**Me? I'm Nudge. Did they fuse your dna to? How did you excape?" My eyes widened from the sudden questions.**

"**Yes they fuse 2% bat genes into my human genes. I have bat wings and have the ability to send out sonar waves to see in the dark. I pretended I was dead so they came in and dragged me out in the hall and I faught like a bat outta hell. Excuse the pun." They all laughed even the angel next to me. I looked over at him and must have sensed my gaze and looked over at me.**

"**Iggy. I'm the one that caught you." I smiled and nodded.**

**Max tapped me on the shoulder and whispered, "He can't see you. He's blind." My eyes widened.**

"**I heard that Max! Don't think I won't tell her about you and Fang's little romance." She gave him a death glare. I giggled and looked at the dark boy that felt my gaze and looked me strait in the eyes. **

"**So your Fang? Nice name." He chuckled and nodded. **

"**Back at you **_**Skyler**_**." I frowned and he said, "Well it fits perfect." Max slapped his shoulder and he chuckled darkly.**

"**Well I'd love to stay and chat but I have a mission." I stood up and said, "Do you guys have any idea where **_**the school**_** is?" All there faces went pale and Iggy stood up. He was at least 4 inches taller than me.**

"**Why do you wanna go there?" He asked looking me right in the eye. I brushed my hand through my black hair as I tyed it back in a ponytail, getting ready to take off.**

"**My little sister Aaron was taken there from the Institute. I have to find her!" He put a hnad on my shoulder which surprised me and she looked over at Max.**

"**Max we gotta help her." Her eyes narrowed and she looked over at Fang. After a few minutes of them consulting they turned to look at me. "We believe your not in league with the Whitecoats since your mind appears clean." My eyes widened.**

"**I can read minds." I looked over at the small blonde twin Angel who giggled at my reaction.**

"**Well I'd love the help but I owe you to much." I turned to look at Iggy. "Thank you Iggy for saving me." I leaned in and kissed him lightly on the cheek and I saw his face turn a scarlet then cherry red. I chuckled.**

"**You don't get it Schyler," Max said standing up. "We need to finish off the school anyway so we'd be killing to birds with one stone." I smiled.**

"**Alright. Aaron's very scared but powerful so she'll probably be guarded round the clock." Max frowned.**

"**Whats so special about her?" Fang asked and I looked down at him.**

"**Me and Aaron have abilities that are almost exactly the same except hers applies to a larger range. I can turn invisable but she can teleport and I can call bats to my aid but she can call any animal. That's whats so different and special about her." It was slient for a moment until Iggy sleared his throat.**

"**Well once we get some sleep we'll look for her in the morning." Max said and I layed back down as the other layed down also. Iggy layed inches behind me, our backs almost touching and I felt safe… at least just for tonight.**

**Thanx for reading! Srry it was so long! Ideas were just kinds over flowing me! Please review and keep reading!**

**-M.J. Ethreal**


	2. Chapter 2

PLEASE review! I have gotten so FEW reviews and I don't care what you say (except a flame! I hate fire!) I just wanna know cause the only reason I'm continuing this is because of one person! Hope you like it!

**Chapter 2: The Blind Knight**

**(Skylers POV)**

**We were flying over Ohio and my heart soared. The wind blew through my leathery wings and I felt slightly at home with these feathered angels. Okay well they weren't angels but they looked it! Especially the blind angel named Iggy. His eyes were fogged over but he had a weird way of sensing gazes. **

**The feeling of a harsh wind broke thorough my thoughts. The cloud pressure shifted and lowered. Soon we were all lost in a blanket of black clouds. I heard the blond girl Angel call out, "MAX!" In terror. They all seemed lost but as I blinked my eyes I saw it in a red glaze. Everything was bright like a light was finally coming through only that light was red. I knew I was the only one with these eyes and the second I saw a little figure with white wings I flung into action.**

**The wind was beating hard against my wings and the frozen rain stung as it hit me hard and rough but my I fought to get to Angel. She was gasping and crying at the same time as I wrapped my arms around her and cradled her against me and flew as smoothly as possible toward ground. **

**I landed in a soaked evergreen tree. Once I was out of the cloud cover it was mere rain but my wings were still numb from the ice. I looked around me to see a few forms laying in the trees. Once light filtered into the trees my vision was colored again and I looked down at the shivering girl in my arms.**

**I looked up to see Max and Fang flying toward us at a rough speed. They landed in the branch next to us and I handed Max, Angel and Total jumped from Fangs' arms and licked her tear streaked face and muttered about having a doggie attack, whatever that was.**

"**I'm gonna go find Iggy and Gazzy." I said to Fang he nodded and Max stood.**

"**I'll go with you." She said.**

"**Your wings will freeze in the cloud bank. My are to thicka and leathery to be to affected. I'll be fine." Truth be told I was just wanting to find Iggy. I felt so connected to him. He had this weird way of calming me.**

**I flew off and scoped the evergreen trees and found them about a mile and a half from our falling location. I navigated through the branches to find Iggy struggling to stand and Gazzy stretching his wings and Nudge shakeing her head. I smiled and said, "You three okay?" **

**Iggy's head snapped toward me and he smiled slightly and said, "Yeah." But when he finally got to his knees he hissed in pain. **

"**Wait, let me see it." I glided toward his branch and kneeled by his side. He had a long deep gash in his left side. I pushed some fabric out of the way which was soaked in blood and rain. I bit my lip and tore off the bottom of my shirt and tied it tight around his wound. It took about three minutes to wrap it between a few curses from him and a couple whimpered 'sorries' from me.**

**I helped him up to his feet and he stretched slightly and we all took off toward Max and the others. When we landed Max was the only one there. "We found an abandoned cabin. We broke in so we'll stay there." We nodded and jumped on the ground, me helping Iggy by holding his hand which made me blush. **

**The cabin was cozy with three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen loaded with food, working internet and television. It was my heaven. After we all dried off and were in new clothes, curtisies of our ex-cabin hosts. Max made Angel, Gazzy and Nudge go to bed since it was late and they were all worn out. Fang found out we were in Eastern Illinois. **

**When we all were bored but not tired enough to sleep Max flipped on the T.V. and flipped channels. While searching the menu I pointed out a movie I saw while hiding in a video store in New York. It was called 'A Quest for Camelot'. Calie was now running from Ruper and his minions and fell into the swamp and met Garrett. I never really noticed but Garrett was quite handsome for a cartoon. As I whispered what was happening to Iggy I realized how close we were. Max and Fang were sitting on the couch with there feet touching and me and Iggy sat on the floor with our shoulders touching and my head close to his. He was odviously not aware of my blush but I felt as if I radiated heat from my cheeks. **

**I hummed the words to most of the songs. After a few songs Iggy said, "You're a really good singer. Sing to the song if you know it."**

**So naturally it was the duet called 'Looking through your eyes'. **

"Look at the sky  
Tell me what do you see  
Just close your eyes  
And describe it to me  
The heavens are sparkling  
With starlight tonight  
That's what I see  
Through your eyes  
I see the heavens  
Each time that you smile  
I hear your heartbeat  
Just go on for miles  
And suddenly I know  
My life is worth while  
That's what I see  
Through your eyes"

**The chorous continued and Iggy was silent and Max and Fang staired at me dumbfoundedly. I just frowned and thought 'I wonder whats going through his head.'**

**(Iggy POV)**

**She sounded like an angel. That was the only way to describe it. It was right on pitch, never cracking, never off beat, it was amazing! Plus the feel of her velvet skin against my shoulder was killing me. Her very presence made my heart go racing. But I didn't know how. Fang once told me how love felt. It was exhilerating but calm and bright but also full of secrets. **

**Then the thoughts of a conversation ran through my head. **

_It was when we were in Central Park, in the tree. Max and everyone was asleep but I couldn't. I shut my eyes and listened to the wind and animals and the strange sound that I imagined was the tree breathing in the night air. _

"_**Nathan why?" Said a female voice. **_

"_**Silena, love is nothing but a messed up word that women use to cover up the truth. Men use toying words but we really don't care for you… just looks. And honestly your looks are so plain… This is the city of lights and beauty… I can always find a much prettier chic that you that may even pay out better." The man named Nathan's words stung me.**_

_**Was that true? Well… does that mean I'd never be able to love? I had no eyesight to see a girls looks? Does that mean I have no chance at love? **_

_**The memory faded with the sound of the girl, Silena's sobs.**_

The song had ended and Skyler's beautiful voice was silent. She whispered what was happening but my mind kept drifting back to the memory. Soon later the movie was over and Max and Fang went to bed while me and Sky flipped through channels. We settled on Monster Truck crashes. Good to listen to. The crunsh of metal and sound of explosions were music to my ears but… not as beautiful as Skyler's voice.

**A few minutes later I whispered, "Skyler?" **

"**Yeah?" She answered in her bell voice.**

"**Do… you think looks… change the way you feel for someone?" I could feel my cheeks light on fire but my words were already out and it was to late.**

"**No. To be honest… I envy you… you can't judge on looks. You see the world without a clouded vision. You rely on much more useful senses."**

"**But… I will never see the sky I fly in, or the ground I walk on… or the lips that sing the purest sound." I said it without thinking and I held my breath.**

"**Iggy…" Skyler said but never finished the sentence. Her velvet fingers lifted my chin and turned it to the left and then wrapped around my neck and her rose petal lips touched mine and I melted into the scratch apolstry of the couch but somehow it didn't matter at the moment.**

**Hope you liked it! PLEASE review!**

**-M.J. Ethreal  
**


End file.
